Return of Vilgax (BTSU)
Return of Vilgax is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. This episode uses some ideas generated by the fans. Major Events *Vilgax makes his first appearance. *Charmcaster makes her first appearance. *Julie Yamamoto and Ship make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Albedo *Dr. Animo *Khyber The Huntsman *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Charmcaster Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Bullfrag *Gravattack Plot Scene shows The Faction in their ship... Albedo: We need to recruit more members if we want this mission to succeed. Khyber: Psychobos would have been a great strategist for this plan. Animo: Too bad he left. Albedo: I have listed out several possible candidates for our team. We have talked to them before but I am not sure they would like to participate in this big event. Animo: So are you going to send us to talk to them? Albedo: Yes. Billions, Ester and Psyphon's rebel army are ready when we are. We can not waste any time. We have to do it before Tennyson unleashes his new plan. Khyber: I hope your plan works, Albedo. Albedo: It certainly will. Now, here are the candidates. Albedo: Charmcaster, a sorcerer fighting against Gwen Tennyson after she took over a dimension called the Ledgerdomain. She is currently in the Andromeda galaxy after her uncle, Hex, got executed by Tennyson's cousin. Animo: I haven't seen her in 6 years... Albedo: She is taking refuge on a planet called Aldabra with another sorcerer named Adwaita. Khyber: Next. Albedo: We needed to find an alternative to Aggregor as he is occupied with his job, so I decided to pick Dr. Viktor of Anur Transyl. Khyber: You mean that mad man? He tried to experiment on animals! Albedo: Well he has certain experience with technology. Khyber: ... Albedo: Next is former princess and also a professional assassin of the Incursion empire, Attea. She's an expert in weapons. She's currently in Incarcecon. Animo: Can we break in? Albedo: I have it all planned out. Animo: Fantastic. Albedo: Then, we have Michael Morningstar, a human with energy absorbing powers. He is currently in the same place as Attea. Khyber: Two in one. Animo: That's it? Albedo: That is your part. I have my own part in this. I will use the abilities of my Chronosapien form to go back in time and become one of Ben Tennyson's security guards by disguising in an alien form. Khyber: Wouldn't you cause something that might change the future? Albedo: I have calculated carefully. I can not interfere with some events. And since Ben Tennyson is still alive right now, I can not let him die earlier as it would cause a paradox. Animo: So if an event that might lead to his death happens, you have to save him? Albedo: Correct. Animo: I hate time travel. Albedo: Well you have not se- Suddenly, a red portal appears behind Albedo. Khyber: Is this part of your plan? Albedo: No... not at all. Animo: This looks like a portal to the Null Void! - A big figure comes out of the portal - ???: At last! Albedo: Wait a second... Vilgax? Animo: Vilgax? Khyber: I know that face, that is indeed Vilgax. Vilgax: I have returned once again, to avenge the death of my fallen friends. Ben Tennyson shall meet his demise. - Vilgax tries to hit Albedo but Albedo dodges - Albedo: Wait, wait! I am not Ben Tennyson! Vilgax: You think I'm blind?! - Vilgax tries to hit Albedo again - - Albedo ducks - Albedo: I AM ALBEDO OF THE GALVAN! Khyber: VILGAX! - Vilgax stops and looks at Khyber - Vilgax: I remember you... you're the Keeper, Khyber the Keeper. Khyber: He's telling the truth, Vilgax, sir. Vilgax: He has an Omnitrix! Khyber: He was a Galvan but his DNA was altered by the copy of the Omnitrix thus why he looks like Ben Tennyson. Vilgax: Galvan? You mean the species full of selfishness and ego? Albedo: Hey! I am offended. Vilgax: You should be. You are two things I hate. You look like Tennyson and you're a Galvan. Albedo: Where are you from and how did you end up here? Vilgax: I am from the Null Void. I found a method to transport myself here as I please. Albedo: How? Vilgax: None of your business. It was a mistake ending up here. I locked on to the signal of your Omnitrix by mistake. Khyber: Tennyson is on Earth. He's planning something big. Vilgax: And I would not let it succeed. Albedo: Well if you're planning to attack him, you better have backup. He has an army. Vilgax: I have myself. Albedo: ... - Vilgax opens up a red portal end enters - Khyber: I've not heard from him for a long time. ~'' ''Location: Bellwood Earth - Rath crashes into a building - Rath: OW! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING JULIE YAMAMOTO AND YOUR GLOWY PINK ROBOT SUIT, YOU CAN NOT STEAL RATH'S STUFF! - Julie stands in front of Rath - Julie: Did you miss me? Rath: RATH CAN FIND A BETTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YOU! - Rath stands up and jumps on Julie - Julie: Get off me! - Julie punches Rath in the face - - Rath falls to the ground - Rath: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, RATH CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A GIRL! - Rath uses his claw to slash Julie's armor - Julie: No use of doing that, Ship can repair himself. Ship: Ship! Ship! - Rath tries to punch Julie but Julie blocks his attack with her arm - - Julie kicks Rath - - Rath falls down and stands back - - Rath runs towards Julie - Rath: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Julie blocks Rath's multiple punches - Rath: RATH AINT GONNA LOSE TO A GIRL, YA HEAR ME?! Julie: Go on, then! - Julie transforms her right fist to a laser gun - - Julie shoots at Rath - - Rath is thrown away in the air- Julie: Well then I'll be off. - Julie picks up a black box - Julie: Thanks for the gift! Rath: IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS YET, LADY! - Julie flies off - - Rath runs and jumps and then grabs her legs - Rath: GOTCHA! Julie: LET GO! Suddenly, a red portal appears behind Rath ???: TENNYSON! Rath: I'M BUSY! - Vilgax jumps on Rath - - Rath accidentally lets go of Julie - Julie: See ya! - Ben's guards arrive at the scene - Rath: WHATTAFISHSTICKS WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?! AND WHO GRABBED MY LEGS?! - Vilgax stands behind Rath - Rath: LEMMETELLYASOMETHING SQUIDFACE, DO NOT ATTACK ME WHEN I'M BU- - Vilgax punches Rath's face - Guard: OPEN FIRE! - Vilgax throws smoke bombs at the guards - Guard 2: Visual impaired! - Vilgax punches Rath over and over - Vilgax: You shall meet your end, Tennyson! Rath: LEMMETELLYASO- - Rath gets punched - Rath: HEY RATH WASN'T FINISH WITH THE SENTE- - Rath gets punched again - - Rath transforms into Bullfrag - Bullfrag: I wuz expecting Humongousaur... - Bullfrag gets punched - Bullfrag: NOT THE FACE! - Vilgax grabs Bullfrag with his left hand - Vilgax: Any lasts words? - Vilgax pulls out his blade with his right hand - Bullfrag: Your face. Vilgax: What? - Bullfrag throws his tongue at Vilgax's face - Vilgax: ARGH! - Vilgax lets go of Bullfrag and tries to get the tongue off his face - - The smoke surrounding the guards fade - Guard: Shoot the big guy! - Ben's guards shoot at Vilgax - - Bullfrag's tongue unattaches from Vilgax's face - - Bullfrag jumps away - Vilgax: Come back here, Tennyson! Bullfrag: Whatever happens, I always win! - Vilgax uses his rocket boots to chase after Bullfrag- Bullfrag: I didn't know you can do that... Vilgax: I'LL GET YOU Bullfrag: Go back to the Null Void, ya squid face! - Vilgax activates his built in rocket launcher in his hand armor and shoots at Bullfrag - - Bullfrag transforms into Gravattack - - Gravattack redirects the rocket towards Vilgax - - Vilgax gets blown away - Gravattack: Havin' fun, Vilgax? When did we last see each other again? Oh, I remember, it was when I beat you and your weird giant floating squidface. Vilgax: ENOUGH! Gravattack: Nope, it's my turn now! - Gravattack lifts Vilgax up - Vilgax: You're making me look like a fool! Gravattack: You are a fool. - Gravattack spins Vilgax around him - Vilgax: Stop this! Gravattack: You're supposed to say "weeeeeeeeeeeee"! - Gravattack throws Vilgax on the ground - Vilgax: Ugh... I was not prepared for this... - Vilgax opens up a Null Void portal behind him - Gravattack: Need a hand with that? - Gravattack lifts Vilgax up in the air and throws him into the portal - Vilgax: TENNYSONNNNNNNNNNN - Portal closes - Gravattack: That was fun. Now, guards, I don't care how you'll do it but just find Julie! I need that piece of item! Guard: We've already sent several men after her, sir. Gravattack: Good. When we're done with this, I want to see her locked up. Guard: Yes, sir! ~ Back on The Faction's ship Albedo: Recheck if the coordinates are correct. Animo: I did. Albedo: Vulkanus should teleport in here by now. - A blue spark appears in front of them - Albedo: Here they are. - Vulkanus and Charmcaster appears in front of them - Vulkanus: Albedo. Long time no see. Albedo: Yeah. How are things in the Andromeda galaxy? Vulkanus: Well, it's hard to explain. But hey, here's Charmcaster. Animo: Welcome aboard, Charmcaster. Charmcaster: We meet again, Animo. Albedo: Thank you, Miss Charmcaster for joining us. Charmcaster: My pleasure. Ben Tennyson must be stopped. If his plan succeeds, his empire might spread to the next galaxy. Albedo: Indeed. Vulkanus: Where's Khyber? Albedo: He went to get several other recruits. Vulkanus: I wish good luck to all of you. You're going to need it. Albedo: Thank you, Vulkanus. Send my regards to Aggregor. Vulkanus: Will do. - Vulkanus teleports away - - Albedo presses a button on the ship - - Khyber appears on the screen - Albedo: How is it going? Khyber: Very well. I've located Morningstar but not Attea. Charmcaster: Morningstar is in this team too? Animo: Do you have a problem? Charmcaster: No, just... nevermind... Khyber: I have to go, the guards might notice. Albedo: Understood, carry on. - Khyber's transmission ends - Albedo: Well then, comrades, we have some preparations to complete. Let us begin. Charmcaster: Let's do it. Albedo: I heard you possess magical rock-like creatures? Charmcaster: Yeah, they're in my bag. - Charmcaster shows Albedo her bag - Albedo: Perfect! Everything's going according to plan! Animo: So, Albedo, should I go and get Dr.Viktor now? Albedo: We go together. People from the Anur System might treat us differently. Animo: Anur System, home to the Galactic Monsters. EPISODE ENDS Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes